


Restart

by agualegia



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agualegia/pseuds/agualegia
Summary: 楊提督夫婦以外的楊艦隊二周目有黑化、暴力描寫





	Restart

他慢慢張開眼。

皮膚上似乎還殘留著烈火焚身的熱度，視網膜上殘留青白的光點；耳中迴盪著淒厲的尖叫和詛咒……

不該是這樣的。我應該是拯救國家的英雄！

他扭曲嘴唇，手指劇烈地彎曲握緊了床沿。都是那些人的錯！因為他們不聽我的指揮，貪生怕死不去完成身為軍人的義務，又把好處全攬在自己身上；拒絕奮戰到最後而選擇投降，就算成了喪家之犬也有瞎眼的人民願意選擇那個災星為他赴死，而自己就被關了起來，每天看著白色的天花板白色的牆壁白色的地板全部都是白色白色白色白色……

鬧鈴的聲音打斷了混亂而偏執的思緒，安德魯‧霍克猛然抬起頭，瞪著螢幕上的日期發楞。

他好好地躺在自己官舍臥室的床上，陽光從窗口撒進來。日期是某個已經過去的數字，那時他還是前途大好的青年參謀，被寄予厚望的軍校首席畢業生，大家還會對他客氣地敬禮，稱讚他是同盟未來的希望……

楊威利還沒拿下伊謝爾倫。

他猛然翻身下床，飛也似的撞進盥洗室打開水龍頭，冷到刺骨的水和手掌上掐出的月牙印排除了夢境的可能。他放滿了水一頭栽進去，閉氣，直到再也撐不住才抬起頭，看著鏡中青白交加的臉色，嘴角扯出一縷弧度。

我還活著。

我記得所有的事。

他的嘴越咧越開，露出森森白牙，還算端正的長相變得鬼氣逼人，最後大笑起來。

我會改變一切！

 

*

 

「聯隊長在裡面等您。」帶路的軍官在房間前停下，為訪客打開門。

他挺起胸膛，昂首闊步走了進去，裏頭坐著的高大男子不急不忙地向他敬禮。

「我是薔薇騎士聯隊第十三代隊長，華爾特‧馮‧先寇布上校。」高大的男人自報姓名。

「我是安德魯‧霍克准將。」他也回禮，語氣故作平靜，但一絲興奮的震顫不可抑止地流出。「這次是來向你們提出忠告。」

「忠告？」那張讓人很難不妒忌的英俊面孔困惑著，兩人同時坐下。另一名軍官給他們上了咖啡。「是甚麼事讓軍部的明日之星不遠千里前來造訪？」

啊，他們果然知道。霍克覺得自己的胸膛脹得滿滿的，好像有個輕飄飄的氣球帶著自己不斷上升。「事實上，不久後本部將會頒布一道十分兒戲，且將諸位當成棄子般拋棄的命令。領頭的男人是個卑劣之徒，平時總是偷懶打混，等到別人陷入不幸時就會賣弄小聰明並因此出頭，一步一步走上高位。」

明明我也可以辦到。他想著。只要沒有那些貪生怕死，擔心自己的功勞被搶走而拖我後腿的傢伙！

「有這樣的人嗎？我實在很難相信。」先寇布上校的握緊了拳頭，語氣卻很平靜。

「是的，身為軍人卻和那樣的無恥之徒同樣身為同盟的自由之民，我很遺憾。」霍克的嘴唇抽動了一下。「身為為同盟犧牲奉獻的軍人，我認為要你們參與這種有去無回的作戰十分殘酷，就算冒著洩漏軍事機密的風險也必須通知你們。」

「如此可真是欠了您一份大人情。」先寇布上校說道。「不知我是否有此榮幸得知此份作戰的目的？」

「他們打算拿下伊謝爾倫。」想起那時撲天蓋地的歡呼、影像和慶典，霍克睜大了雙眼。「領頭的是楊威利，那個在八年前用指揮官當作誘餌大搖大擺逃跑，並因此連升兩級的卑鄙小人。這次也會用出賣你們來為自己的履歷錦上添花！」

先寇布上校低低「啊」了一聲，手摸著下巴沉思。想像中義憤填膺沒有出現讓霍克有些失望，原本打算藉由施與恩情讓這隻武力值數一數二的戰鬥集團對自己死心塌地的，但效果似乎不如預期。

算了，能讓他們對楊威利產生猜忌就達到自己的基本目標了。

「……這樣啊。」重新回到現實，先寇布上校危襟正坐。「我知道了，能夠得到閣下的幫助我們十分感激。如果可以的話，我們也想為您盡一份心力，有甚麼我們能夠做到的事嗎？」

……來了！

他覺得一陣興奮的電流從頭頂流竄而下。不枉他紆尊降貴前來這個野蠻人的集中之地！

「我要你們能夠提防楊威利這個人。」他身子前傾，像是訴說甚麼重要的秘密。「這個人遲早有一天會使同盟滅亡。當他為了攻打伊謝爾倫而來的時候你們假意答應，不管用的是甚麼計謀，只要實行的人不配合也沒有用處……然後，打敗仗的將領不管是戰死或被俘都無所謂，楊威利就完了！我也可以……」

 

「原來如此。」

 

霍克閉上嘴。他錯愕地看著坐在他面前的先寇布，若說方才的談話是三月春陽，現在房間內的氣氛就是嚴冬飛霜。男人隱忍內斂的氣質完全一掃而空，嘴角噙著的一絲冷笑和比極地冰川還要寒冷的眼凌厲地切割著他。「看來別說楊提督，就連薔薇騎士聯隊的生命在准將大人眼中也沒有自己來得重要！犧牲我們成就您和國家的大業也就理所當然了。不過就憑您那三歲小孩都不如的挑撥和造謠手段，就算再給您一百支軍隊也只像是把豆腐丟到對方的銅牆鐵壁上，還是別夢想著建功立業了吧！」

 

「……你怎麼敢這麼說！」

 

他猛然站起，怒氣和姿勢的急遽改變讓他的眼前忽明忽暗。「像你們這種野蠻人哪有資格發表意見？啊？能為收留你們的同盟去死就是你們最好的價值了，少裝出可以和我們平起平坐的樣子！還有楊威利……」

他像垂死掙扎的待宰豬隻一樣伸出手去抓對面軍官的衣領。「那個小人也是！他搶了我的功勞！要不是他我就是同盟開國以來的英雄了！他該死！就該像個臨陣脫逃的懦夫一樣在陰溝裡孤單的死去！」

「哎呀，聽到你這麼說這樣我就放心了。」先寇布聳了聳肩，語氣平靜得連歇斯底里的霍克也跟著楞神了下。「我原本還想著用還沒發生的罪行來處置罪犯不怎麼公平……看來是我想多了。」

霍克張大了嘴，男人對種種攻擊和侮辱的反應完全出乎他的意料。「你什麼……」

後頭的字句沒有機會說出，一條繩索從後方猛地勒住了他的脖子，氧氣的供給被完全切斷；他張大嘴，舌頭無力地下垂，口水沿著嘴角流下，一邊伸出手去抓纏繞著脖子的凶器，從眼眶突出的雙眼在完全墜入黑暗前努力搜尋著兇手。

白色的手套。

──對了，他想起來了。那個端上咖啡的人也帶著手套……

不斷施加的力道緊緊收束、擠壓，最後壓碎了他的喉管。那雙手最後在虛空中晃了兩下，無力地垂下，連同失去靈魂的身軀一起投向地心引力的懷抱。

安德魯‧霍克的第二次人生在還沒造成更多消逝的生命前被終止了。

 

*

 

卡斯帕‧林茲滿臉厭惡地放開了雙手。曾經乘載安德魯‧霍克靈魂的身軀現在已經變成一堆沒有生命反應的肉塊。先寇布看也不看地上的屍體，抬起下巴向站在門邊的布魯姆哈爾特示意。「等一下跟巴格達胥說一聲，雖然是意外，不過也除掉了一個不安定因素。」

「這傢伙居然只是這樣的死法，便宜他了。」林茲踢了穿著同盟軍服的屍體一腳。「不過他也有之前的記憶倒是嚇了我一跳。」

「如果還有其他人也是這樣……」布魯姆哈爾特擔憂的看著上司，溫厚純樸的氣質很難和剛剛那個冷眼旁觀一場謀殺的青年連結在一起。

「我和卡介倫確認過了，至少軍方其他高層看起來是不需要擔心。」先寇布回想著戰友匯結的訊息。「尤里安說提督並沒有之前的記憶，亞典波羅連絡上了姆萊參謀長和派特里契夫副參謀長，波布蘭也已經和高尼夫還有費雪中將取得聯繫……反而是楊夫人，不，格林希爾中尉似乎沒有記憶。」

「這樣很好。」林茲脫下手套。「這麼沉重的負擔沒理由讓他們再背負一次。」

「是啊，不過要是能讓我們少走點彎路也值了，利息等見到提督再向他討回來。」先寇布瞇起眼，彷彿注視著只有他看到的景象。「就是不知道帝國那邊怎麼樣？梅爾卡茲老爺子現在的處境算不上好吧。」

「那邊也是一灘爛泥，羅巖克拉姆正在招兵買馬……十三艦隊也要成立了？」想起諸多故人，布魯姆哈爾特露出有些柔軟的微笑。「真想念大家啊。」

「在這之前把事情都解決了，絕對不能重蹈覆轍。」先寇布總結。「雖然太龐大的問題無能為力，至少要讓虛空的女王重回我們的懷抱。」他打開門，讓早已在外頭待命的薔薇騎士進來收拾。「打起精神來！我們不久就會有客人來了，這次可別在提督面前出醜。」

然後再一次回到大家聚集著的家，奔相走告、盡情狂歡吧。

他即將回到我們身邊了。

 

 

後之一

 

「……總之，我想要的只有那數十年的和平，縱使是這樣也比那十分之一期間的戰亂好上太多倍。我家有個十四歲的男孩，我不希望他被送上戰場。」

楊調整了一下扁帽的角度，仔細看著這位比起同盟更適合帝國軍裝的男人。對方褐色的眼睛審視著自己，讓沉默流動在兩人之間。

很奇妙，但他並不覺得這令他感到不適。先寇布上校眼裡蘊含的不只是審視，這他看得出來，但更多的、令他覺得似曾相識的情感，是此刻的他無法完全參透的。

「很失禮，提督，但如果您不是一個過於正直的人，那麼您就可說是自魯道夫大帝以來最偉大的詭辯家了。」

食人虎般高傲的男人笑了，像排練過千百遍一般說出過於真誠的話語。

「總之，我已經得到我所期待的答覆了。也讓我來克盡自己微薄的力量吧！為了這份不會永久的和平。」

兩人都沒有因為感動而握手的興趣，所以交談很快就進到了實務上的細節探討。然而楊沒察覺的是在他低下頭的每個瞬間，那雙褐色眼睛裡有燃燒的熊熊火光，貪婪地吞噬著他。

 

後之二

 

「這次出去，又要有一段時間喝不到你泡的紅茶了。」楊苦笑，看著養子一件件收拾著出征所需的物品。「你自己要小心些，我已經請卡介倫學長安排憲兵多來這裡巡邏。」

「請不用在意，提督。我能夠守護好這個家。」有著俊秀姿容的少年將衣服一件件疊好收進行李袋中。「倒是您，這次作戰別壓力太大了，盡量放輕鬆去做吧。」

「喔？居然是讓我放輕鬆而不是努力獲勝啊？士兵聽了可是會哭出來的。」楊笨拙地開著玩笑，心裡不免感慨。在不知不覺中，這個是他被監護人的少年已經成長得遠超預期，心思穩重細密甚至勝過不少成年人。

……就是對他莫名的信心有點太理所當然了。

「因為我知道您一定會盡最大的努力讓大家都活下來的。」最後又塞了一大盒茶葉進去，尤里安拉上拉鍊，將袋子交到楊手中。「但您是司令官，您的存在使大家能夠努力向前……所以，請您一定要保護好自己。」少年的手握著楊的手，乾燥又溫暖，是在遙遠以前的漫長歲月撫慰著他傷痛記憶的觸感。「只要是您做的一切，大家都會很喜歡。」

「是嘛，看來不努力也不行啊。」楊有些困擾地撓撓頭，眼底卻格外溫和。「好吧，為了不辜負你的信任，我會盡快回來。」

我知道您會回來。尤里安想著，踮起腳尖用力地抱緊養父，把頭埋在承擔太多責任的肩膀上。

在大家於伊謝爾倫重聚之前，您只能回到我身邊。

 

 

後之三

 

約翰‧坎貝爾打了個呵欠，車燈在清晨的霧中模模糊糊。路燈早已熄滅，而陽光又不夠強，將街道罩上一層昏暗的影子。他看著一幢幢長相都差不多的建築飛快退後，除了一輛擦身而過的警車外沒有其他活動的蹤跡。

值班這件事真的要人命。他又打了個哈欠，覺得自己的眼皮快撐不起來了。要不是原本的八個同事走了五個，他也不至於從原本的四天一班變成天天值班，長久下來哪一天猝死也不足為奇。

再這樣下去不行……

無人車緩緩減速，滑順而流暢地駛進車庫。他步下愛車，準備進屋去沖個澡好好睡一覺。

隔壁庭院裡的某樣物體抓住了他的視線。

那很奇怪，他想著。隔壁的上一任住戶是位軍官，某次戰役後再也沒有回來，在遺族遲遲未能決定財產分配前這屋子一直空著，更別提打理庭院。

立在那裏的一截黑色陰影到底是甚麼？

他從車上拿出手電筒，高功率的電擊棒握在另一隻手中。疲倦被某種詭秘的情緒所取代，他的心跳開始加速，腳步放得極輕，一步一步朝著未知走去。

手電筒的光芒首先照亮陰影的中段，那是一塊紅布，上頭彷彿沾到甚麼汙漬，白色的字體上濺了黑色的班點，從這個角度他只能看到開頭幾個字母。

他吞了口口水，小心翼翼跨過柵欄想要看清陰影的全貌。

日光越來越熾烈，霧氣開始散去，凝結在他皮膚上的水珠也開始蒸發，溼溼熱熱弄得他很不舒服。他調整好手電筒的角度，這次終於看清上頭的文字。

 

**地球是我的故鄉，我要擁抱地球。**

 

──這是甚麼新型的宗教宣傳嗎？

 

坎貝爾搖了搖頭，他從沒搞懂過那些宗教，也衷心希望自己不會和他們扯上關係。手電筒的光源繼續向上，照出白色的布料，再上來是一截奇異的色塊，不是純白而帶點青灰，兩道繩索的痕跡印在上頭像車胎一樣，再向上……

 

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

 

悲鳴將許多人從夢中驚醒，少數大膽的衝出家門口尋找聲音的來源，在看清恐懼的源頭後也加入尖叫的行列。

 

在楊威利帶領第十三艦隊離開海尼森後的第四天，安德魯‧霍克的屍體在某個住宅區中被發現，他穿著白色的衣服，雙手被釘在木架上，張大的嘴裡沒有舌頭，仰頭彷彿無聲地吶喊著。


End file.
